


It's not crazy if it works

by TheVerySpecialOne



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVerySpecialOne/pseuds/TheVerySpecialOne
Summary: Even now, when everyone is doing their own thing, they still figure out a way to all meet at least twice a year.ORRose has a theory about tin-foil and the opportunity presents itself
Relationships: Rose Atkinson/Emily Rodriguez, Samantha Barnes/Mark Bryant
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to say about this.  
> I've finished the podcast and I'm in denial...

Rose wasn’t sure they would invite her back after her little dream walking incident. She had learned many secrets that day, that definitely was worth exploring, but she also felt she paid the price. They hadn’t shunned her, per se, but they had definitely kept their distance for a good while. It was strange, she had her own friends, her own group and yet she longed so much to be part of something more than that- to be part of an atypical group which wasn’t forced to love her. 

So when Dr Bright, Joan, had extended an invitation to another of their get-together, she felt it was like a way to redeem herself. She’s fussed all day, trying her hardest not to give in and just dream walk to escape from her anxiety. After all, that’s what had gotten her in this position, to begin with. Emily had been a great help, keeping real life just busy enough that she couldn’t think too hard about the upcoming get-together. Although she won’t be joining in, Rose was definitely thinking of inviting Emily to their next get together if she herself was invited. 

It has been great having Emily be in-the-know. Without the wider group, and Damien turning out to be… less than moral, she found herself craving to share both aspects of her life. It….took quite a bit of convincing to begin with. It isn’t the easiest thing to accept that your girlfriend had strange powers that only work when you’re both sleeping. After a particularly nasty nightmare though, Emily had seemed thankful to have Rose nearby. That night they lay together, Rose holding Emily tight, the first time that Emily was able to share her nightly burdens and have comfort from someone who knew exactly what had caused her tears.

They’d gotten closer from that point on, so when Rose had started having second thoughts regarding the group hang out, Emily had been able to tell pretty soon. 

“You just say the word and I’ll be outside waiting to drive you away” had been her parting words and with that Rose had gotten out of the car, heading for Sam’s house. 

Even before she fully reached the door she could hear laughter and smell a wonderful aroma. She smoothed her skirt down, then, with a heavy hand, she gave three brisk knocks.  
It’s not like it has been radio silence between her and the group. After (and during) Mark’s little drunk get-away with her and Emily, she had had some heavy discussions with Mark and a few phone calls from Joan too. 

The door opened wide, revealing a smiling Mark in the house. 

“Hey Rose, come on in! Now we need you on our side, please tell me you’re good at poker because I’m not but we cannot be losing to Joan.” He ushered her in with a serious tone, looking at her with playful eyes. Rose raised up the bottle of juice she’s brought and offered it to Mark. 

“I haven’t played since middle school but I can give it a go,” she said laughing. “I thought I shouldn’t come empty-handed. This felt like a more appropriate choice than champagne.” He nodded along and took the bottle without complaint. Rose moved further into the house, towards the rowdy set of voices in the living room. They had all gathered around the coffee table, playing cards were strewn across the table. 

“There she is! We’re an even number now, please can we start playing?” Caleb half-whined towards Rose and Sam. Rose hurried towards the table, and settled down between Sam and Joan.

Chloe had, for obvious reasons, decided to skip this particular game, instead making sure no one was cheating. Rose was so relieved to have had such a nice welcome that she had relaxed into it and before she knew it, their team had won four out of the five games they played. Despite insistent claims that she had been cheating coming loudly from Frank’s end of the table, nothing could be proved and they moved on to another game.


	2. Chapter 2

And just like that things were better again. Of course, it wasn’t always smooth sailing. They still had arguments, sometimes crossed boundaries and had to establish house rules regarding the use of powers in the group. The first night Rose had decided to crash at Sam’s they had a really honest discussion regarding her powers. Surprisingly, Mark had actually volunteered to join her that day – something about expanding his control of powers and personal curiosities. They agreed to not go into anyone else’s dreams but instead explore their own dreams.

Slowly, but surely, things had settled down, as much as they could settle. Rose found herself helping Sam with research, teaching certain members of the group easy-to-cook meals, and theorising with Joan.

The theorising was one of her favourite past-times. Living with a psychic doesn’t leave much to theories and it was nice being able to throw out the wildest ideas knowing there is a slither of a chance they could be true.

That’s how the tin-foil hat came into existence.

It was still an on-going theory and she hadn’t seen Chloe, Caleb or Frank to test it out just yet, so Rose was still holding onto the hope that her whack-ass theory would work.

Effective until proven otherwise.

This was definitely one of the theories that Joan did not agree with – now that both her and Sam had access to the AM’s research and their experiments, they were adamant that there was no way this would work.

_Surely someone else would’ve figured this out by now if it was effective._

The next group night had her buzzing. This was the first time Emily would be introduced to this part of her life, and she could not wait to see her girlfriend interact with people she definitely considered good friends by now. It was her turn to ease Emily’s nerves now- it can definitely be daunting meeting someone’s group of friends all at once. They’d been going out for a good while now, and Rose had definitely felt she wanted Emily in every part of her life now. Emily was here to stay and Rose could not be more excited. Some talk of moving in together had come up here and there, Rose keen to move out of her parent’s house and Emily keen to finally have a place she can call her own.

They pulled up in the driveway and took a moment before leaving the car

“They will love you, just like I do” Rose reassured Emily with a quick kiss.

“They might love me more if I’m the one with the cookies?” Emily asked, hopeful. Rose have an amused huff; leave it to Emily to try bribing her way into a friendship group with food cooked by her girlfriend.

“Oh, of course. This has nothing to do with the fact that you want to keep all the cookies to yourself, right? “

“Absolutely not! How dare you insinuate that I’m capable of such a thing!” Emily responded in an offended tone of voice, her eyes soft and full of laughter. Nerves slightly more settled, and with the cookies in Emily’s arms, they made their way to the front door, ringing the doorbell.

Sam opened the door, greeting them both.

“Hey, you must be Emily. I’m Sam – it’s nice to meet you!” she leant over to give both Rose and Emily a hug.

“Hi Sam. Thank you. I feel like I already know most of you guys, it’s actually strange meeting you in real life” Emily replied speaking quickly. She looked down to her hands and remembered the cookies she was holding. “We brought some treats!”

“Oh, um, thanks. Rose can show you to the kitchen to put them in a safe place. They always end up eaten before the night has begun otherwise.” She looked back and hurried back to the group to prevent the upcoming spill everyone saw coming. Emily looked at Rose, embarrassment in her eyes.

“You did great! Nothing to worry about “ Rose encouraged, and started moving towards the kitchen. Once there, she crouched down and opened the cupboard underneath the sink. At Emily’s questioning brow she shrugged “Sam wasn’t joking – these need to be put safely otherwise they go missing suspiciously quickly.” She pulled a small box from the cupboard and opened it revealing some more treats. Emily handed the cookies to her girlfriend, trusting the process.

As Rose was putting the cookies back under the sink, they heard a knock at the door followed by absolute silence. Rose poked her head out towards the living room to see everyone’s eyes counting the number of people there. As far as they could tell, the whole gang was present. They all turned to Chloe who had a sombre expression.

“It’s him. He’s back” she announced almost ominously.

“Do- do we answer the door?” Adam asked, looking from one person to the other.

Emily tapped Rose on the shoulder.

“What’s happening? Are we expecting someone else?” Rose looked behind her, trying her best to read the room. This wasn’t the time or place to explain what had happened with Damien last time they had seen him, or who he was.

“No, we aren’t. This is someone who has wronged them in the past. If anything happens, stay in the kitchen.”

Both their attention was brought back to the living room

“Absolutely not. Look what happened last time we opened the door to him. How did he even get this address?” Sam exclaimed, looking a little worse for wear. Rose thought back to the dream that she’s walked in on during the first group night they’d ever invited her to. Sam had felt at that point that everyone around her will leave her, and she clearly felt Damien could be one to make that happen.

“I’m the last person who would trust in him after what he’s done,” Mark said, holding Sam close, “but maybe we should hear him out? He’s been gone a while, and Chloe, didn’t you say he seemed more…human last time you saw him?” He looked at Chloe, waiting for her nod. “Maybe he’s learned a few lessons at least?”

Everyone looked at him in disbelief. A loud sigh came from Joan.

“I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but maybe Mark’s right. “

“Who are you and what have you done with the Joan who couldn’t wait to get rid of Damien?” Sam asked

“I know, and believe me I’ve definitely asked myself the same thing, but I can’t say that Chloe’s description didn’t intrigue me. He seems to still care for Mark, maybe for the first time in his life, in a strange, Damien-like way. Perhaps it would be wise for us to at least hear him out?” Dr Bright explained herself, sounding unsure.

“I’ll go to the door and talk to him – even if his powers are back they can’t affect me” Everyone looked towards Chloe as she volunteered. “And I don’t think he has a lamp to hand, so….”

“Okay. Chloe if you go and answer the door, we will wait here. Mark and Frank can see the front door from where they’re sat so we will keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Please be safe.” Joan said.

They all moved as a team, Chloe on her way to the door. She couldn’t hear Damien’s thoughts, but she knew it was him. It was an undeniable presence, there but just too obscure for her to understand. From behind her she could hear the concerned thoughts of her friends, and some determination and confusion coming from Rose and Emily? She brushed it off, this was not the time to be distracted. She looked through the peephole for good effect and – yes- there he stood, dressed down in a pair of jeans and his ever-present leather jacket. He looked younger somehow, and a little bit softer than when she’d last seen him.

Another breath in for good measure, and she unlocked the door, opening it slowly. AS the door opened she could see the surprise on Damien’s face. It didn’t take a telepath to realise he hadn’t actually expected them to open the door at all.

They took a moment just looking at each other.

“Why are you here?” Chloe asked, acting more confident than she felt. Damien shuffled from one leg to another and stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets.

“Can’t a guy just pop by to say hello?”


End file.
